


Forever and a Half

by NaiKireiYuki



Category: Eremin - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremin - Freeform, Eremin Month, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaiKireiYuki/pseuds/NaiKireiYuki
Summary: Eren can't put his finger on it but he knows Armin. He's always known him.





	Forever and a Half

They were a week out of finals before the semester came to a close with graduation on the horizon. A wave of relief and surge of excitement flooded the school hallways. All the students had been waiting for this particularly grueling school year to meet its demise. After applying to colleges and securing small summer jobs to cover their miscellaneous summer expenses, they were more than prepared to end their required academic career. 

Eren assembled all that had been hoarded in his locker over the course of the four years. He then closed his infamous locker for the last time. Although, he was happy that he was done, he still wasn’t completely sure how he endured four years without being clinically detained. Despite how often he flew into blind rages while doing these difficult and complex projects from all his harebrained teachers, he had never been procured in an assisted living facility. During the process of his mental break-downs, Armin was the only one who gave him stability—and practically poured the water out on his blazing fire. He knew that he would not have been able to survive the hell of school without him. With a smile, he was always able to soothe him. Yet, he couldn’t stop his himself from jittering. Being in his presence was a blessing—an invitation of happiness from the gods. 

It was peculiar. No matter what happened to him, a crummy day, a confrontation with a snarky peer, inconsistent mood swings, being with Armin made him indescribably happy. According to the masses, this is what successful and cheerful relationships were supposed to feel like. Yet he couldn’t help but feel like there was another layer to this phenomenon. Possibly something supernatural? 

Lately, he was feeling like there was something that he wasn’t adding up. Every touch felt like it was ordained for him. Like their love was somehow transcending time, space and matter. And he wasn’t being dramatic… He just knew that there was something otherworldly about their relationship. Armin felt eerily but pleasantly familiar… Like they had always been together. And they had always been together… right?

Eren could never imagine a life where he wasn’t in close proximity to Armin to be able to love him. The thought felt heinous and unrighteous to even think about. 

He could tell Armin anything and he wasn’t above discussing their relationship, despite how perfect it may seem. He figured he could raise the issue in the only way he knew how—during their planned lunch in the school garden. 

Armin was chatting him up about his simple day to day routine. And Eren loved the sound of his voice, so he listened no matter how frivolous it was. And although Armin was concentrated on taking out the small meal that he had prepared for them this morning, he was still able to demark Eren’s adamant distress. He couldn’t pinpoint the cause but it was prominent enough for him to address it. “Eren, what’s the matter? You seem a little… distant.”

Eren swallowed hard, hearing his curiosity dangerously whisper—here goes nothing. “Armin… whenever we kiss… it tingles… it’s kind of strange…”

“It’s strange?” Armin placed the container of grilled chicken down on the table. 

“You mean… You don’t like it?” Armin smiled, his expression edging on wonder, denying the urge to instantly feel insulted. He didn’t want to be accused of misunderstanding what Eren meant by his assessment of their relationship. So, he asked for clarification. 

Eren thought about his word choice and quickly felt his face flush from immediate embarrassment. He didn’t want Armin to go and get the wrong impression. He loved him and he never wanted Armin to think otherwise.

In order to rectify his mistake, he quickly shook his head and nervously massaged his neck. “No, it’s amazing… In a good way. I guess I’m just overthinking everything lately.” 

“Are you sure? You seem really concerned about something. You can tell me.” Armin soothingly grasped Eren’s knee in an attempt to goad him into expressing what was bothering him. Eren took it as a liberty that Armin was so concerned about his wellbeing. 

“I guess you don’t know...” Armin took a breath, contemplative, hands in his lap. 

“Have you ever heard the old Greek mythology about humans?”

Eren shook his head. He was sure that he had heard many stories about Greek civilization and their empire but no information that never really stuck. But maybe after Armin relaying the tale to him—he was sure that he would never forget. 

“Okay so… Humans existed alongside the gods. There were men, children of the sun. Woman, children of the earth and the androgynous of the moon.” 

Armin sighed. The tale was oddly refreshing to tell but immensely painful to consider. He cleared his throat and shook the nagging difficult stress draining his casual demeanor. “They were powerful with four arms and four legs. They were instilled with enough power to destroy the gods. After they were faced with the prospects of being conquered, they considered destroying the humans like they did the titans… But they didn’t want to lose the tributes they received from the humans. So, they settled on splitting the humans in half.”

Armin could feel how unnerved Eren was, yet he continued. “They wouldn’t be as powerful and it would be double the number of humans that served them. Since then… humans were cursed to wander looking for their other half for all eternity.”

Eren looked sullen by the prospect. To be doomed to not find a part of yourself. He couldn’t imagine such a hell. 

Feeling the radiation of love and acceptance come from his significant other removed the feeling of him feeling lost without someone to rely on. His eyes glistened as he made eye contact with Armin. A strong electricity pulse channeled through him, carrying an unconditional amount of adoration and devotion. He realized shortly after the voiceless exchange that he wasn’t suffering from that fate. His soulmate was by his side, for better or for worst. 

“So, we’re— “

A delightful but reassuring kiss sliced Eren’s obvious conclusion. “Yep!” Armin pulled back with an excited smile. 

Soulmates. 

“I just knew that you were made for me.” Eren felt his heart ecstatically thump in his chest. He stroked Armin’s hair. 

Armin sneaked in another kiss, pulling back, his half lidded blue eyes unknowingly drawing the breath straight from Eren’s lungs. "That's the reason you feel that way… I’ve always been lucky enough to be able to find you… And you, I… No matter where you go, I’ll follow.” Armin’s charming gaze alternated between Eren’s dumbstruck stare and his soft, velvety lips. Feeling overwhelmed, Armin swiped his thumb over Eren’s lips and kissed him once more for good measure. 

He was born into this world average and caged into the horrid injustices but he took some consolation in knowing that they had each other to quell all the hurt. “Me too forever…” 

And ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate forever and ever AU. It's Greek at least. So it will suffice. Hope you liked. <3


End file.
